<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by guazi123321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432270">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321'>guazi123321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日翻中，已授权。存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bucky/tony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Begin Again<br/>By 柴ながめ</p><p>1</p><p>最好不要走这条路。</p><p>总觉得自己知道这一点。<br/>但是，却一定会选择那条路。<br/>最好不要走这条路。<br/>一边这么想，一边往那边走去。<br/>不管是在生活中。<br/>还是在梦里。</p><p>所谓人心，究竟从何而来。</p><p>被洗脑的时候，自己还有心吗？<br/>并非如此。<br/>他的确是九头蛇的武器和工具。<br/>但是，他有一颗心。<br/>一颗，对他们忠心耿耿的心。<br/>一颗，正是他们所需的心。<br/>所以才杀了他。<br/>所以才忠实地完成了任务。<br/>他为自己有能力完成任务而感到自豪。<br/>他并不是一直没有心。<br/>有一颗心，但还是要继续杀戮。<br/>他认为这是理所当然的。<br/>是正确的。<br/>杀死他们是理所当然地的。<br/>为了九头蛇。<br/>为了未来。<br/>杀了很多人。<br/>很多人。<br/>杀戮，杀戮，杀死他们。<br/>虽说是心被侵蚀了，但自己却不知道是不是被侵蚀了。他以为这样做是对的。是的，即使是被迫的。<br/>按照指示杀死那些人。</p><p>但是。</p><p>但是，某个地方有另一颗心，否认着这一切。<br/>后来他才知道，这种否定的心早已存在于自己心中。<br/>那颗心，不知不觉地被谁抹去了。<br/>试图抹去。<br/>每当这时，那颗心——另一个我就会死去。<br/>我，什么都，死去。<br/>这才疼。<br/>好痛苦。<br/>好痛。</p><p>我该走哪条路？</p><p>那边，最好不要去。</p><p>总觉得自己知道这一点。</p><p>尽管如此，还是选择了最好还是不要去的那边。</p><p>"SOL。"</p><p>是的，听到有人在呼唤自己。<br/>托尼。<br/>还是个年轻的他。<br/>他为什么在这里？<br/>是不是还在心灵宝石里呢？</p><p>"SOL"</p><p>明亮的皮肤，柔软的头发，大大的眼睛和长长的睫毛。<br/>一碰到他，就感觉很温暖。</p><p>"我的意思是太阳——你的样子和太阳完全相反，但是更有趣，不是吗?"</p><p>他一笑，就像花开一样。<br/>飘飘欲仙，闻起来很香。</p><p>"还有，Sanctity of Life。生命的尊严。Star of Life.生命之星，拯救生命的守护神——"</p><p>一吻他，他就会闭嘴。<br/>互相吸吮对方时，他的嘴唇变得又湿又红。<br/>他垂下眼睑，睁开的眼睛变得深邃、黑暗、热切。<br/>不知不觉间，他们已经在床上了。<br/>白床单。<br/>白色的枕套。<br/>白色的窗帘。<br/>一切都是白色的。<br/>皮肤白皙的托尼，倒在床上引诱她。<br/>短而凌乱的头发、一直向旁边伸展的眉毛、他的眼睛和浓密的睫毛，映照在雪白中。<br/>双手抚摸他的皮肤，只有右手才能感觉到热度，但他却因左手的冰冷而微笑着。然后拿起金属义肢拉过来，衔在嘴里，舌头缠上手指舔弄着。<br/>粉色的舌头从银色的手指上滑过，诱人地盯着他看，詹姆斯把他翻过来，一遍又一遍地吻着他的皮肤。<br/>他白皙的皮肤上散落着自己又长又黑的头发，像是他把头发弄得更乱了。<br/>甜美的声音，呼吸着。<br/>抓住他的肩膀，让他趴在地上。<br/>他用右手在稍微圆润光滑的背部线路上来来往往抚摸着，左手的手指从他身后的入口绕着圈一点一点地侵入。<br/>手指不断增加，向着深处开拓，托尼撤去力气，颤抖地晃动着腰肢，发出洗洗的祈求声。<br/>"sol......我还想要你......你的......"<br/>托尼摸着对方依旧硬挺挺的性器，挪动身体，把脸贴在床上靠向他，轻轻地将它含入嘴里。<br/>"唔......嗯......"<br/>一开始，托尼含着它用舌头挑弄着柱体，只吸吮前端。随后他开始用鼻子呼吸同时将詹姆斯的阴茎深深吞入喉咙中，然后慢慢地上下滑动着。<br/>虽然他已经极力不让自己的牙齿碰到，但还是避免不了，但却让詹姆斯控制不住的兴奋。<br/>詹姆斯的腰开始不由自己的晃动，左手也不知不觉的插入托尼的头发中，有律动的抚摸着。托尼像是被机械的冰冷和重量激到了般，慢慢地抬起眼睛，仰视着他。</p><p>他慢慢地从嘴里吐出阴茎，唾液和从前端渗出的体液混合在一起牵线。詹姆斯不待托尼擦掉它们，便直接把自己插入托尼的体内。<br/>刚插入时有些阻碍，但是插入后，他就不管不顾的在狭窄而充满吸力的肉穴里横冲直撞起来。<br/>待到他习惯后，他便转过身来要求亲吻。詹姆斯猛地抬起托尼一只脚，将他的上半身转向自己。<br/>他的嘴唇红红的，烫烫的。</p><p>他一边笨拙地吻着他，一边用自己的手撸动着托尼的分身。<br/>随着手的上下移动，他的喉咙开始抽搐，呼吸急促，身体发红。<br/>他的分身没怎么变大，但还是从顶端溢出了白色的液体。<br/>托尼伸出左手，放在詹姆斯的手上，带着他撸动自己。他仰着头，长长地叹了一口气，高潮后的精液直接射在自己的肚子上。<br/>高潮后的无力很快被身体里越来越强势的进攻击碎，身体也跟着詹姆斯晃动着。<br/>托尼的喘息声越来越大，张开的嘴唇上出现了唾液的痕迹，嘴唇闪闪发光。<br/>"啊啊......SOL......啊啊，啊......"<br/>"咕......唔......"<br/>原本很难进入的地方，变得柔软水润，一插一送变得越来越轻松，这一次詹姆斯从入口狠狠地一刺到底。<br/>托尼的娇喘一次大过一次。<br/>他的娇喘声、剧烈的呼吸声与自己的喘息声以及两人身体交融发出的声音混杂在一起。<br/>"啊......呜......!"<br/>结束后，詹姆斯从他体内抽出自己的东西，抽出的地方滴着白色的液体，托尼呵呵无力地笑着，呼唤着自己。<br/>"SOL。"<br/>他仰面躺着，伸出双手，就想他想拥抱你一样。</p><p>这时，传来了另一个声音。</p><p>「желание」“Longing”</p><p>"别说了。"<br/>环顾四周。<br/>除了托尼和他自己，没有别人。<br/>白色的，白色的房间。<br/>"sol?"<br/>托尼伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，惊讶的看着他。</p><p>「ржавый」“Rusted”</p><p>"不要说。"<br/>不想去听任何东西。<br/>他不知道这声音是从哪里来的，用双手捂住耳朵。</p><p>「семнадцать」“Seventeen”</p><p>声音仿佛在脑海中回响。<br/>就算捂住耳朵，也毫无意义。</p><p>「рассвет」“DayBreak”</p><p>"别说了。"<br/>闭上眼睛，詹姆斯用左手打自己的头。<br/>他感到一阵刺痛，鲜红的血滴落在床单上。</p><p>「печь」“Furnace”</p><p>"sol... !"<br/>他推开托尼，摇摇晃晃的下床。试图离开，却找不到出口，就连刚才的窗户也不见了。</p><p>「девять」“Nine”</p><p>他用左手敲打着墙壁，却纹丝不动。<br/>他一次又一次地挥动左拳，试图打破墙壁。</p><p>「добросердечный」“Benign”</p><p>刚才打头时的血从拳头流到白色的墙壁上。<br/>墙还是纹丝不动。</p><p>「возвращение на родину」“Homecoming”</p><p>......对了。<br/>托尼已经治好了自己的脑袋。</p><p>「один」“One”</p><p>所以，不用再害怕，不会有事的。<br/>这些话，根本不用害怕。</p><p>「грузовой вагон」“Freight Car”</p><p>最好不要走这条路。</p><p>一直都知道这一点。</p><p>但是，总是——</p><p>走上了不该走的路。</p><p>被迫踏上不该走的路。</p><p>"制裁他，夺走他。"</p><p>没错，他听到了声音。</p><p>于是詹姆斯爬上床，向他挥下左臂。</p><p>一次。</p><p>两次。</p><p>然后，用右手掐住他的脖子。</p><p>柔软白皙的喉咙发出嘶嘶的声音，随后传来骨折的尖锐声音。<br/>结束后，房间里再也听不到任何声音。<br/>空白的房间。<br/>白色的床。<br/>血在上面蔓延。<br/>不只是他的血。<br/>他沉入其中。<br/>托尼，沉入了血泊。<br/>无声无息。</p><p> </p><p>"啊啊啊啊啊............!"</p><p>一声尖叫，詹姆斯从床上跳起来。<br/>不是自己的呼喊。<br/>他睁大眼睛环顾四周，一时间不知道自己身处何种状况。<br/>自己的房间。<br/>复仇者联盟基地里。<br/>他自己的房间里。<br/>几乎就在我这么想时，一个影子从床边滚落下来，跑了出去。<br/>过了一会儿，淋浴的水声响了起来。<br/>托尼。<br/>刚才那叫声，是托尼。<br/>詹姆斯摇摇晃晃地爬起来，然后走向浴室。途中他感觉到胃底有东西在上升，跑进厕所一番呕吐，<br/>"......唔啊......"<br/>几次催促后，詹姆斯匆匆擦了嘴角，拖着疲惫的身体走向浴室。<br/>"......托尼。"<br/>詹姆斯看着浴室里狼狈的托尼，一时悲痛欲绝——他怕是也梦到了父母被杀的事，醒来感觉自己居然和杀死自己父母的人同床共枕而感到恶心和内疚吧。<br/>"托尼......"詹姆斯隔着门喊着。<br/>"......我现在不想看到你。"托尼低声说。<br/>是啊，果然是这样，詹姆斯想。</p><p>一定是做噩梦了。<br/>难道是和我做了一样的梦？<br/>类似的，噩梦。<br/>梦。<br/>就只是一个梦。<br/>可怕的，血淋淋的，梦。<br/>梦见鲜活的自己在我的手中静止不动，不再呼吸，不再跳动，成为一具尸体。<br/>抹杀他。<br/>如同他的父母。<br/>就像自己对其他人所做的那样。</p><p>每当我做这种梦，就想他在身边，触碰他。<br/>想确认他的存在，温暖自己。<br/>但，却做不到。<br/>这是我，决不能做的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>